


The tea party

by carlgrimeschildsoldier



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlgrimeschildsoldier/pseuds/carlgrimeschildsoldier
Summary: The doctor is just trying to have a nice tea party with some old friends and poor Jack is very confused and disturbed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The tea party

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were talking and this happened lmao its all her fault

Jack just turned the corner to the weirdest sight he's probably ever seen in his life which is really saying a lot with the life he's lead. 

A female he's never seen before was sat at a table with 3 weevils all in the usual clothes, which is already a weird scene but he genuinely feels his brain break upon noticing the four half drunk cups of tea in fine China. 

"uh who are you?" 

"Jack! Good to see you again! I'm female now, sorry for never popping round before I just wanted to come have a chat with Barbra, Samantha and Richard here" 

"female now? Wait doctor?!... Barbra, Samantha and Richard? OK what is going on?!?" 

"well I just popped over to see how they were doing been a while since I spoke to them so figured I'd just have a quick chat" 

"please someone explain because I don't know what to think" 

"it's a tea party jack, it's a pretty simple concept" 

"nothing is simple about this, I'm going inside" 

"do you not want to join us? There is plenty of tea!" 

"NO" 

"well that was a bit rude" is the last thing Jack hears before he reenters the base. 

When 3 hours and a lot of coffee later he returns back to where the doctor was he sees the same three weevils picking up rubbish of the floors drenched in sewage water and one looks like its actually got shit on its arm. He's beginning to think it might all have been a fever dream and all he knows is, he wants to go to sleep for a very, very long time.


End file.
